The invention disclosed herein relates generally to the field of messaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for sending and retrieving messages remotely. Specifically, this invention implements wireless technology and document transformation to communicate a message to a mobile recipient for remote access.
In today""s rapidly paced society, professional and personal demands on messaage technologies, such as voice mail, e-mail, facismile and pagers, have greatly increased. The development of this technology, in turn had increased demands on mobile people who rely on these messaging devices for a variety of business and social communications. Specifically, these expectations have forced the mobile professional to demand the ability to receive messages regardless of time, location, or availability of messaging devices. According to a recent study by Pitney Bowes Inc. of Stamford, Conn., a typical business professional receives 169 messages a day. Many of these messages are delivered using some form of electronic and mobile communication such as cellular telephones, facsimiles, analog/digital telephone, pagers, e-mail transmission, and personal data assistants. These messages help determine the mobile professional""s daily plans, keep him/her in contact with his/her community and enable him/her to accomplish his/her professional and personal goals.
Users, recognizing the capabilities of these devices, have relied on these devices such that they have become nearly indispensable tools for many businesses and individual consumers. Specifically recognized as invaluable are the inherent capabilities of a facsimile as an effective means of quickly and efficiently transmitting many types of documents from one known and specified location to another known and specified location. Facsimile machines are indispensable global tools, because they are used throughout the world and are accessible by and compatible with any other facsimile in the world. In addition, the use of facsimile machines has significantly improved the speed of transmittal of documents as compared to the sending of such a document through the postal services and/or various other express courier services, which, in general, require overnight delivery. Furthermore, facsimile machines have eased the travel burden on mobile professionals by eliminating the total number of printed documents they must carry to offsite meetings. With the aid of facsimile machines, any forgotten necessary documents may be retrieved by a simple facsimile.
Also in recent years, photocopiers have become more than just a reproduction machine. Photocopiers, which exist in virtually every office environment, have integrated the capabilities of printing and the flexibility of facsimile to become a valuable office tool. These machines have opened a new channel for communication which will enable mobile professionals to operate more efficiently and effectively.
In typical document messaging systems, a person desiring to send a print form of a message, such as a facsimile, must know the physical location of the intended recipient in order to insure that the intended recipient will be the actual recipient of the transmitted message. These systems require the message sender to first contact the intended recipient to determine a location, a time and a facsimile number where a message may be received. If the message is a confidential communication, the sender also must know that the recipient will be present at the precise time the sender transmits the facsimile. If the recipient is not physically present at the facsimile machine, the intended recipient may never receive the message, and/or any confidentiality may be broken.
In another messaging scenario where an individual desires to access and print his/her e-mail messages remotely using his/her laptop computer, the recipient first must locate a telephone line to enable access to the recipient""s e-mail. The recipient must then locate and access either a dedicated printer or a networked printer in order to print the e-mail. Often, the access to a company""s network is protected, and visitors are not authorized to use the network without a cumbersome approval process. Moreover, if the e-mail has accompanying attachments, the intended recipient must also insure that the attachments are in a software program format which is loaded on the accessed network or that the program is present on the intended recipient""s computer. Meeting these requirements is both time consuming and, often, unattainable.
In another messaging scenario, the sender of the message may choose to send the recipient an e-mail message, a voice message, a facsimile or even a paper message, while the recipient prefers to receive the message in a print format. The present systems do not allow the flexibility to easily enable this access to messages and documents. In most systems, the lack of integration between an input device and a destination device means that a message recipient must separately utilize a variety of messaging and delivery systems in order to access the desired information. In a voice messaging scenario, this often means that the recipient must call into a phone system to check whether any voice messages exist, manually set call forwarding to a network for translation into a readable form, and then remotely log on to a network to receive the message.
In another scenario, a message recipient may choose to access his/her messages through his/her personal data assistant; however, the personal data assistant may not have enough memory to reproduce the entire e-mail and/or the attachments. This scenario requires the recipient to contact either his/her assistant to arrange a time and location to have the facsimile sent, or it requires the recipient to contact the message originator himself or herself to have the documents directly transferred. If the message is a voice mail sent to a recipient and the recipient desires a print version, the recipient either must have his/her assistant transcribe the voice message, or the recipient must employ voice to text conversion. Again, in order for the recipient to actually receive a physical print copy of the voice text, the recipient must arrange for a facsimile transmission. The above example presents some of the problems associated with remote retrieval of document. It is to be appreciated that many such examples exist.
One example of a solution to this problem has been disclosed by EFAX.COM(trademark), a Delaware corporation having headquarters in Menlo Park, Calif. EFAX.COM(trademark) produces a product which enables a mobile professional to receive facsimiles and voice mail messages using a wireless device. However, the EFAX.COM(trademark) product requires that the recipient know the facsimile number of the machine to be used for printing and further requires the sender to manually enter that number into the sender""s wireless device. Furthermore, the EFAX.COM(trademark) sends facsimile to facsimile; however, any voice transmission is sent to an e-mail as an attached audio file using a proprietary format.
Therefore, there now exists a requirement to enable the mobile professional the flexibility and ease of access to his/her messages at any time and location which have originated from any messaging format.
The present invention is directed to a method and system for remote receipt of a message, such as a telephone, e-mail, facsimile or paper message. This invention allows mobile people such as telecommuters, sales people, professional people having multiple offices; business travelers; professionals who do not have a dedicated assistant; and anyone having a message flow, the ability to receive their messages at a variety of locations in a variety of formats with ease and flexibility. In today""s environment, even when professionals strive for a paperless office, there remains a need for paper documents. Paper is a collaborative media and, as such, fosters innovation, design and teamwork. Paper is also a legal media often required when finalizing contracts. Finally, paper is a more permanent media often used for storing knowledge.
Therefore, it is often desirous for mobile professionals to have at their fingertips a plethora of information which may be received in a variety of tangible media without regard to the recipient""s location or the format in which the document was created. Paper also finds a significant use as a translation. In other words, a message may be sent by paper yet received in an electronic form, or a message may be communicated in an electronic form and received in a printed form. Furthermore, a message may be sent in a paper form, transmitted to its destination in electronic form, and then printed into a paper format. The present invention provides these mobile professionals the ability to receive their documents and messages, unrestricted and unlimited, by time, location, and document format.
This invention incorporates aspects of xe2x80x9cunified mailxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cunified messagingxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cuniversal messagingxe2x80x9d to result in a remote messaging solution. xe2x80x9cUnified messagingxe2x80x9d transmission is the ability to create and respond to multimedia messages with accuracy to the originator from a telephone, a personal computer or other hand-held device. xe2x80x9cUnified mailxe2x80x9d is the ability to store messages of all media type: voice, facsimile, e-mail, video, paging, in a single mailbox with accessibility by a personal computer, a telephone, or other hand-held device. xe2x80x9cUniversal messagingxe2x80x9d is the ability to create any type of message and to send the message without regard to the recipient""s mailbox requirements.
The present invention provides a server or data center for receiving messages from a sender. The message or messages may be voice, facsimile, e-mail, video messages or other electronic form of data. The data center communicates with an intended message recipient""s mobile device, such as a pager, personal data assistant, cellular phone or laptop computer. The mobile device is then prompted to indicate to the recipient that a message has been sent, and that the message is stored at the data center awaiting delivery. The message recipient determines where, when and if he/she desires to retrieve the message. The recipient may choose to receive one or more messages and selected attachments, regardless of the format, in a single transmission by selecting those messages on his/her mobile device. This requires the system to place only one telephone call to send/receive a myriad of messages. The mobile device is equipped with a wireless communications capability such as IrDA, Rf, and ultrasonic or any wireless communication. Therefore, the users may xe2x80x9ctransparentlyxe2x80x9d log in to the system via a hand-held device without specifically typing in a user name and a password. The message recipient merely brings the mobile device within wireless range to a destination device which has also been provided with a tag capable of communication through corresponding technology. The system will be described herein as using IrDA communication.
Included in the IrDA tag is information about the destination device such as the address of the destination device and the type of device. The destination address may be, for example, a facsimile number, internet address, or server address. The IrDA tag communicates the address to the mobile device which then forwards the address, via wireless communications means, to the data center. The data center then determines if any translation or transcoding of the original message is required in order for the destination device to receive the message in comparable format with the form of the desired destination device. For example, the message sent may be an e-mail, voice communication or by paper (in facsimile or scanned form), and the desired receipt may also be in any of the same variety of formats. Therefore, if the message sent is in a different format in which it is to be received, translation or transcoding may be required. Once transcoding or translation is effected, the message is routed to the identified destination device, which then outputs the message. This system and method of message transmission occurs such that it appears to the recipient that he/she has xe2x80x9cbeamedxe2x80x9d the message directly from his/her mobile device to the destination device. The system also has the capability of retrying messaging transmissions intelligently. For example, confirmation of delivery may be sent to the original sending party in order to provide assurance that certain messages have been received. Once a facsimile has been received by the recipient, the system may send a confirmation of delivery by a variety of devices such as a facsimile. In addition, if the recipient did not receive the facsimile within a designated period of time, then a message may be sent to the original sender indicating non-receipt.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the recipient may be required to reply to a notification of a message or to actual receipt of a message within a specified period of time. If the recipient does not reply to the notification within a specified period of time, then the notification is re-sent. This may be implemented, for example, when urgent messages are delivered via pager, and the recipient""s pager is turned off. In this scenario, the message will be re-sent either until the page is heard by the recipient, or until a specified period of time has elapsed when a message indicating delivery failure may be sent to the original sender.
User notification device preferences and document receipt preferences may also be programmed at the data center. For example, a message sent to the data center for recipient may first be sent to recipient""s pager, then to recipient""s cellular phone, and perhaps next to a personal data assistant.
Document receipt preferences may include recipient itinerary stored at the data center programmed to send the document based on the predetermined recipient""s itinerary. For example, if the recipient knew his/her exact schedule for a certain time frame, the data center or mobile device would route the documents accordingly. The recipient may override this feature at anytime.